


The Imperators Wife

by Vanaheimr



Category: Mad Max Fury road, Mad Max Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanaheimr/pseuds/Vanaheimr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Immortans wives weren't the only one with a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Imperators Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Where do all the war boys and pups come from? Surely not all of them were wretched. Does the Immortan have other wives? We know the five were his prize breeders, but are there others? Are there women who aren't physically perfect, but are relatively healthy? And what of the Imperators? They seem healthier than the war boys, older and not painted white.

The Citadel was cool and quiet. The night made it cool, and the absence of the war boys made it quiet.

 

Hobble slowly limped her way down the steps to the Imperators hall. It was quiet here too, even with the Imperators wives gathered in the communal area. Each woman here was rejected by the Immortan, and each was grateful for her imperfection, because the Imperators wives had far greater freedom than the wives of the Immortan.

 

Jax stood, giving up her chair for Hobble, as she often did. Jax had scars, many scars, from fire. The fingers of her right hand were fused together, the right side of her face looked melted, her eye clouded and blind. The left side was pretty, her eye bright blue, like the sky.

 

Hobble had been named by the Immortan.

“Look at the girl hobble, she's no good to me!”

The Girl Hobble, that was her name in the Citadel, she didn't remember the name her mother had given her. She didn't remember her mother either. Just the roads of the wasteland. An accident had caused her leg to be broken, and it had healed crooked, causing her to limp. Hobble was as good a name as any.

 

Once Hobble was seated, Caz spoke.

“They're still not back. They've been gone two full nights. Corpus says there's no sign of any of them. No signals from the bullet farm, none from Gastown.”

“What do the Milkers say?” wheezed Rasp, leaning forward with interest.

“Not a lot. Could be our time. I know not everyone supports the plan, and we are safer up here, than we were down there.” Caz seemed uncertain.

“We could wait a little longer,” Suggested Jax.

 

_Wait. That’s all we ever did._   Thought Hobble.

_Wait to see if we fell pregnant, wait for the babe to be born, wait to see if it would live. Wait to see if we would be cast off, thrown back below, or raised to be Milkers. Wait to see our sons become war boys, to kill themselves for a whim. Wait for our daughters to be like us, only worth what our bodies can produce._

_The plan was to bring up any family we had left. Once they were up, and we found places for them, they’d be more likely to stay, to have a chance. Down below was a slow death. Not enough food, never quite enough water, no real shelter._

_I have no family, not down there. But I had a little one growing within. A war boy or a breeder, if the Immortan and his army returned, or a chance to be something else, if they didn't._

_We all had a chance to be something else. If they didn't return._


End file.
